Merry Christmas my Love
by Sayuri no Virgo
Summary: A vida de seu amor está, literalmente, em suas mãos. Dr. Indeever é o único médico disponível e capacitado no hospital - por ser véspera de Natal - para socorrer Mu. Naquele 24 de dezembro, após saber do acidente que o marido sofreu, Shaka sente-se culpado não só com o ocorrido, mas também com o peso de suas mãos serem as únicas capazes de salvar a vida do tibetano. (Shaka x Mu)


**Disclaimer:** _Saint Seiya_ não me pertence, mas ao _Titio Kurumada_. Essa **SongFic** foi feita como um _Desafio de Natal_ do grupo _Saints Eternity_, do Facebook.  
**Notas:** Não contém lemon e há outros casais citados, mas são coadjuvantes.  
**Betagem: **Feita pela querida **Frozen Lotus**. Obrigada minha flor! Sem sua ajuda não ficaria tão bom :)  
**Músicas citadas:** "I only wanna be with you (Barry White)" e "My Confession (Josh Groban)"  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

A sua vida profissional e amorosa estavam em conflito, dizendo-lhe que algo estava errado. Será que sua preocupação com aquele seminário estava acima do normal? Será que sua arrogância e seu egoísmo haviam passado dos limites? Ou seu marido era apenas incompreensivo? Não podia deixar o hospital e ir para casa na véspera de natal, tinha um compromisso marcado há meses e o amado sabia disso.

- Mu, eu não posso atender a seus desejos todo instante. Meus pacientes dependem de mim. E o seminário vai melhorar minha carreira... – O médico Indeever tentava a todo o custo explicar, pela quinta vez aquele dia, por telefone. O humilde professor parecia não querer ouvi-lo.

- Shaka, _meu amor_ – A ironia esculpida em seu belíssimo tom de voz – Não sou igual a você. Vidas dependem de suas habilidades e você poderia ficar no seu sétimo plantão essa semana, vivendo de café e energético. Poderia virar natal e ano novo no hospital... Mas me abandonar na nossa primeira ceia de natal juntos por culpa de um bando de idiotas intelectuais que se acham Deuses – Cortando qualquer tentativa de interferência por parte do Indiano – e que marcam e remarcam esse maldito seminário a cada duas semanas... É falta de respeito conosco e com nosso casamento!

Em seguida o tibetano desligou o celular e bufou Irritado, dando as costas ao seu escritório dentro de casa e pegando a chave do carro, decidiu ir respirar um ar puro fora do apartamento. Casados há apenas alguns meses e já estavam prestes a uma crise séria, por culpa do orgulho de ambos. E que culpa tinha Mu, por amar um homem tão arrogante? Se ainda faltasse a tudo o que preparou com tanto carinho para salvar uma vida ou curar um paciente... Aliviar as dores humanas... Tudo bem! Mas por causa de um seminário sem importância (em sua opinião, afinal remarcaram aquela desgraça muitas vezes, de acordo com a vontade dos Médicos mais frios e desumanos do planeta), não! Shaka parecia uma marionete nas mãos dos superiores e sua inteligência era invejada e cobiçada, não poderia simplesmente remarcar como todos os outros fizeram? _"Não, eu sou apenas um clínico geral trabalhando em três hospitais para nos ajudar a morar em um bom local e talvez adotar um filho.", "Não, eu não posso fazer isso... Não é tudo como eu quero!", "Mu, entenda... Não estou fazendo isso por capricho!"._ A voz de Shaka ecoava na mente do tibetano, fazendo-o errar os passos até o carro no estacionamento.

A respiração alterada e o coração a mil, sentou-se no banco do motorista e fechando a porta com certa brutalidade encaixou a chave e ligou o motor. Seus belíssimos olhos verdes estavam marejados e com um brilho débil de quem acabara de perder a cabeça. Não, _Mu Indeever_ não era estressado e muito menos impaciente, só que ao contrário de certo loiro idiota... Tinha coração. E não era frio consigo próprio. Nem com seu marido!

Mu recusara convites a palestras visto que era um ótimo orador, só para ter alguns dias para planejar a droga da primeira ceia de Natal do casal. O tibetano também não era irresponsável, era algo que ele poderia facilmente dispensar. Então por que Shaka não fazia a mesma coisa? Por que o médico tão dedicado não lhe dava um dia só para ficarem juntos? Trêmulo, postou ambas as mãos no volante e em uma arrancada só deu ré e foi em direção a saída do estacionamento.

A casa inteira estava decorada com guloseimas e enfeites natalinos. Coisinhas fofinhas, brilhantes e que cantavam músicas bonitinhas. Não eram cristãos, mas havia se empolgado com a idéia e Shaka _prometera_ estar com ele... E acreditou sem duvidar na palavra de seu amor. E agora faria o que com toda aquela comida? Com aquela árvore de natal que deixou uma caixinha com os enfeites para colocarem juntos? Com o Papai Noel bizarro no jardim? Com as luzinhas vermelhas e azuis que formavam "_Merry Christmas my Love_"? Encontrando as ruas de Nova York, Mu acelerou em direção a qualquer lugar. Estava longe de ser um descontrolado e causador de acidentes, mas ficar no apartamento estava fora de cogitação!

O celular tocava sem parar no banco do passageiro e irritou-se ainda mais. Os olhos passaram pelo visor rapidamente e viu quem era. E agora queria desculpar-se? Não, não queria ouvir! O problema é que o toque era a música que Shaka gostava de ouvir e cantar enquanto brincavam na cozinha e via seu indiano fazer o delicioso _**Biryani Vegetariano**_.

_I don't know what it is  
That makes me love you so  
I only know  
I never want to let you go  
'Cos you started something  
Can't you see  
That ever since we've met  
You've had a hold on me  
It happens to be true  
I only wanna be with you_

Foi inevitável as lágrimas mancharem seu maculado rosto e uma pontada no peito que ressoava desesperado querendo controlar-se. Passou um sinal vermelho sem perceber e lembrou-se de quando conheceu Shaka na universidade em que estudaram juntos. Filósofo e centrado, Mu era o mais dedicado estudante. Quieto e tímido, Shaka fazia Medicina. O namoro foi conseqüência de uma belíssima amizade; já o casamento...

_It doesn't matter__  
__Where you go__  
__Or what you do__  
__I'd love to spend__  
__Each moment of the day__  
__With you__  
__Look what has happened__  
__Just one kiss__  
__I never knew__  
__That I that I could be in__  
__Love like this__  
__It's crazy but it's true__  
__I only wanna be with you_

Ah, o casamento! Sofreram (e ainda sofrem) tantos preconceitos! Sempre passaram por tudo isso juntos, sempre davam a volta por cima e riam, felizes, como dois eternos enamorados. O relacionamento dura há sete anos e quando o tibetano surpreendeu seu indiano com um pedido formal de casamento, amaram-se como nunca haviam feito em toda a vida juntos.

_You stopped__  
__You smiled at me__  
__And asked__  
__If I'd care to dance__  
__I fell__  
__Into your open arms__  
__I didn't stand a chance__  
__Now listen honey__  
__I just wanna be__  
__Beside you everywhere  
_

Freou o carro bruscamente quase batendo na traseira de um porte grande, assustando-se e fazendo o celular deslizar para o chão e entrar debaixo do banco. Atordoado, Mu agachou-se e começou a dedilhar a procura do aparelho, enquanto ele continuava vibrando e tocando...

_As long__  
__As we're together__  
__Honey__  
__I don't care__  
__'Cos you started something__  
__Now can't you see__  
__That ever since we've met__  
__You've had a hold on me__  
__No matter what you do__  
__I only wanna be with you_

O som ensurdecedor de buzinas fez Mu erguer-se rápido e limpar o rosto com a manga de sua blusa e bagunçar os cabelos cor de lavanda, dando partida e virando à esquerda. O coração estava com freqüências cardíacas muito altas e isso fazia seu sistema nervoso entrar em colapso e as mãos tremiam. Suava frio e as pupilas dilatadas denunciavam seu estado psicológico alterado.

Foi quando percebeu, tarde demais, que entrara na contra mão. O susto foi tamanho que mesmo que tentasse virar o automóvel para evitar o acidente, ele seria inevitável. Um caminhão estava naquela pista, assim como diversos outros automóveis e motos. Assim que o conversível branco de Mu surgiu, o som da batida foi alto o suficiente para que todos os pedestres e moradores da rua fossem espiar e, atônitos, vislumbrar o acidente e um corpo coberto de sangue maculando a pele branca. O celular voltou a tocar, recomeçando uma canção de amor que já não chegavam aos ouvidos do ariano.

**-x-x-x-x-**

- Shaka? Shaka? SHAKA! – Gritava seu colega de profissão Saga Caillet após o loiro simplesmente ficar pálido como um fantasma dentro da sala de descanso dos médicos no hospital. O celular de sua mão pendeu e caiu ao chão, enquanto seus olhos azuis ficavam opacos e úmidos. – S-Shaka...? – Chamou Saga novamente ficando preocupado e se postou atrás do amigo instintivamente temendo que desmaiasse. – O que houve? – Insistiu tentando puxá-lo para a realidade.

O outro motorista envolvido naquela tragédia ouviu o aparelho tocando dentro do carro e, desesperado por fazer algo, atendeu a ligação. Os sons de pessoas gritando horrorizadas, além da certeza de que Mu tinha sofrido um acidente grave fez o virginiano sentir o chão sumir e o ar lhe faltar, como se todo o oxigênio fosse insuficiente. Emudecido, apenas virou o rosto para Saga e seus olhos marejados denunciavam algum tipo de desgraça que, só vendo o brilho desesperado, o fez sentir pena do amigo.

A garganta fez um nó e o corpo pendeu fraco nos braços do outro. O moreno rapidamente o ergueu e deitou Shaka delicadamente no sofá, indo pegar algum tipo de calmante. Antes que alcançasse a porta para sair, o celular no chão começou a tocar. A canção de amor recomeçara...

O doutor Caillet atendeu a ligação e foi quando compreendeu o estado de choque do amigo. Sentindo um terrível aperto no peito Saga pediu que as enfermeiras dessem um calmante e reanimassem o clínico plantonista, enquanto ele procurava detalhes para saber onde o marido de Shaka seria transferido. Só havia uma única preocupação... Os hospitais estavam vazios no que dizia respeito a funcionários, por ser véspera de Natal. E ele próprio era apenas um Cardiologista, talvez não fosse competente o suficiente para cuidar de Mu se fosse necessário. O sistema público de saúde era uma insanidade e o melhor cirurgião era o doutor Indeever. A julgar pela descrição do outro motorista do acidente e do local em que ocorrera, temeu que Mu parasse nas mãos do amigo. Ao chegar à recepção arrancou as fichas de P.A (Pronto Atendimento) da mão da pobre responsável e passando os olhos rapidamente confirmou: Mu estava sendo _realmente_ levado para lá. Passou as mãos bagunçando os cabelos azulados. O jaleco branco e a postura humilde, além da expressão preocupada chamaram a atenção de seu gêmeo que estava se aproximando com a chave do carro na mão e vestia um lindíssimo terno risca de giz. Fora buscá-lo como o combinado.

- Saga? – Chamou tenro e carinhoso, pousando a mão sobre a do irmão e procurando encarar seus olhos. – Algum problema de última hora? Algum paciente? – Kanon sempre soube que o outro era sensível ao perder alguém sob sua responsabilidade.

- É o Shaka... – Respondeu pesaroso. Os quatro eram muito amigos desde a época de faculdade, então Kanon ficou quase a beira do desespero. Saga jamais faria aquela expressão de forma gratuita.

- O que tem o loiro oxigenado?

- O marido dele, Mu, sofreu um acidente grave e está sendo trazido até aqui. Shaka é o único que... Seria capacitado para...

- Você não poderia fazer alguma coisa?

Negando com a cabeça abaixou os olhos e suspirou.

Kanon olhou ao redor como se procurasse algum outro médico.

- Nenhum outro hospital?

- Kanon! É véspera de Natal! Não tem ninguém trabalhando hoje! – Cortou um Saga alterado puxando a mão e dando-lhe as costas. – Eu vou preparar a sala de cirurgia e ver o que posso fazer.

- Espera ai! – E o puxou repentinamente para um abraço caloroso, enquanto afagava seus cabelos azulados e sedosos. – Estou aqui com você viu? Não vou embora até poder te levar para casa...

Saga retribuiu com o mesmo carinho e sorriu doce, erguendo o rosto para encarar os olhos azuis intensos do outro; era seu próprio reflexo.

- Muito obrigado. – E com um beijo insinuante no rosto próximo dos lábios do outro, caminhou mais aliviado pelos corredores. Aquilo tinha lhe dado forças pelo menos para raciocinar melhor e agir com a frieza natural de um bom profissional da área de saúde.

_"Não é possível... É por minha culpa... Se eu tivesse em casa agora Mu não teria sofrido esse acidente!" _Pensava um Shaka a beira de lágrimas e tentando reagir. Não podia se deixar fraquejar agora! Tinha que ser forte e ficar de pé... _Pelo Mu_. Tinha que procurá-lo e ir atrás dele... E que se dane o resto! Que se dane a droga do seminário!

Suava frio e as mãos tremiam à medida que se levantava e procurava fortalecer as pernas. As doces enfermeiras insistiam para que se sentasse; todas elas conheciam a história de amor do indiano e estavam morrendo de pena... O loiro, entretanto, dispensou todas as atenções e foi até a porta de saída decidido. Abriu o jaleco branco em alguns botões e de olhos fechados foi meditando mantras até que conseguisse parecer apresentável. Sentia tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas tinha que ser forte. Parou no caminho para tomar água e engolir um calmante. Seus olhos azuis ainda opacos e o rosto corado pelo susto.

_"Ele está bem... Ele vai ficar bem... Não aconteceu nada de grave... As pessoas exageram quando acidentes ocorrem dessa forma... Tudo ficará bem..." _Aquele aperto, aquela dor. Não podia descontar sua fúria em nada nem ninguém ou simplesmente o dispensariam. As mulheres atrás de Shaka, dóceis e mansas, ainda tentando convencê-lo. Ele ignorava e continuava andando, tornando o seu belo rosto a mais dura máscara da mentira. Estava em pedaços por dentro, mas não iria se render agora... Vislumbrou Kanon sentado na recepção do hospital e quase deu meia-volta, mas o amigo fora mais rápido.

- Loiro! – Exclamou surpreso ao vê-lo tão calmo, mas bastou olhá-lo nos olhos para vislumbrar a verdade. – Loiro... – Se aproximou gentil e o puxou para um abraço confortador. Kanon sabia ser inconveniente! Não podia se derreter em lágrimas agora! – Eu sinto muito...

Shaka ficou um segundo ali no abraço sem reação e os olhos chegaram a marejar, mas se desvencilhou rápido e deu três passos para trás. Limpou os olhos com a manga do jaleco.

- Eu estou bem. – Murmurou secamente e foi pegar as fichas de P.A apenas para confirmar o óbvio. O hospital em que trabalhava era o principal de NY e o acidente fora a apenas alguns minutos dali. Passando uma a uma, recostou-se ali no balcão frio da recepção e tentou parecer normal. Enganaria a qualquer um, menos à Kanon!

- Está porcaria nenhuma! – Sibilou quase que ofendido. Só queria ajudar! Arrogante! – Eu te conheço Senhor Indeever! – O sobrenome pronunciado nos lábios do moreno fez o indiano erguer os olhos.

- Se conhece de verdade Kanon, deve saber que não sou de perder o controle. – A voz foi baixa e os olhos se fixaram na ficha do _"Tibetano a caminho"_. Sem esperar resposta saiu caminhando para outro canto do hospital, o mesmo lado que Saga fora. O outro o seguiu, ignorando displicentemente a placa: _"Entrada somente para funcionários"._

- Mas está perto disso acontecer! – E puxou o braço do amigo fazendo-o encará-lo. Ambos se fuzilaram. Um com indignação e o outro com ódio.

- Sim, está. – Sibilou intimidador e cerrou os olhos. A íris de um azul claro escureceu. Cristalizara os olhos como dois cubos de gelo. – E o que você tem com isso?

- Caramba Shaka! Até parece que não ama Mu o suficiente! Ou será que está duvidando da competência de Saga para querer ir lá e...

Antes de terminar a fala, Kanon foi jogado com força contra a parede no meio do corredor que por sorte estava vazio. Shaka o segurava pela gola do terno e parecia furioso como o outro nunca vira; e talvez por isso não reagiu. O susto foi imenso.

- _Eu vou salvar a vida de Mu_. – Pronunciou cada sílaba pausadamente. – Sou o único nesse local com essa competência. E talvez o único com sangue frio o suficiente.

E largou Kanon com indelicadeza, erguendo o nariz até o teto como um clássico arrogante e metido. E enquanto abotoava os botões do jaleco, dava-lhe as costas e ia caminhando com a ficha na mão como se _nada _tivesse acontecido. Atônito, o moreno piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Ajeitou novamente a gravata e sorriu torto. Aquele loiro desgraçado sabia bem como se controlar. Iria deixá-lo quieto enquanto se sentava novamente na recepção e apoiando os cotovelos no colo, inclinou a cabeça e pousou o queixo nas mãos. Os cabelos azulados acariciavam seu rosto e escondiam toda a sua preocupação. Fechou os olhos e mentalizou força para Shaka, afinal ele precisaria. E muito.

Depois de uma discussão semelhante com Saga, mas sem agressões físicas, o Cardiologista decidiu ceder. Porém acompanharia todo o processo de perto caso o loiro precisasse de ajuda ou mesmo ser substituído. Assim que terminaram de aprontar a sala cirúrgica e vestiu-se adequadamente, o médico Indeever sentiu o coração parar de bater quando viu os enfermeiros e técnicos trazerem o corpo de Mu. Estava coberto de sangue, com fraturas expostas no braço e a cabeça com um corte imenso. Competentes, sua equipe preparou o paciente para os cuidados e sob orientação e apoio de Saga, vislumbrou o rosto sereno de seu marido e amor inconsciente na mesa cirúrgica. Seus olhos brilharam e com felicidade viu que suas mãos estavam firmes para o trabalho. Lá fora, amigos do casal começaram a aparecer.

Milo Séferis, Camus Verseau, Afrodite Schultheiss e Tom Amadio. Cada um em seu canto e desejando força à Shaka, o louco que iria operar o próprio marido! Afrodite se debulhava em lágrimas nos braços de Tom e Milo ficava questionando Kanon a respeito de tudo. Camus andava em círculos e ficava de hora em hora no celular com seu filho adotivo Hyoga. A notícia começou a se espalhar na velocidade da luz e em breve a recepção estaria abarrotada de gente. Até os funcionários do hospital ficaram apreensivos.

A delicadeza com que Shaka trabalhava as mãos e curava primeiro a cabeça de Mu, limpando o sangue e analisando o ferimento, eram incríveis. Os olhos vagavam dos monitores para o crânio e de Saga para a equipe ordenando quando algo saía errado. Em sua mente, tranqüilizava-se lembrando da música que Mu cantou para si quando o pediu em casamento. Haviam acabado de comprar o apartamento e estavam felizes olhando os cômodos vazios, imaginando onde ficaria cada enfeite... Quando o tibetano retirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha de veludo vermelha. E ajoelhando-se, mostrou uma aliança...

_I have been blind, unwilling to see_

_The true love you're giving._

_I have ignored every blessing._

_I'm on my knees confessing_

Ágil, conseguiu estabilizar o estado de Mu. Enquanto Saga fechava o ferimento costurando o corte e os enfermeiros ficavam de olho em todas as possíveis reações, Shaka sorriu por baixo da máscara e desceu para analisar o braço. Estava quebrado. Agradecendo que o amado estava anestesiado, ajustou os ossos no local e suspirou aliviado. Foi quando os batimentos de Mu começaram a cair até parar... _Repentinamente_.

_That I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession_

Correria. Saga notou o estado emocional do indiano e como prometera interviu. O processo de reanimação começou e o loiro ficou um pouco distante da aglomeração de profissionais ao redor da mesa. Seus olhos grudados no semblante de seu querido... Que começara a ficar pálido e abria os olhos assustado a cada choque que recebia no peito. Shaka sentiu que daria sua vida para salvar a de Mu e o coração apertou, fazendo-o levar uma das mãos à boca. Estremeceu fechando os olhos...

_I have been wrong about you._

_Thought I was strong without you._

_For so long nothing could move me._

_For so long nothing could change me._

_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am captured by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart is turning,_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

Lembrou-se de quando viu o estudante de filosofia pela primeira vez. Os cabelos cor de lavanda e os olhos de um verde hipnotizante. Corou quando o homem sorriu para si e desviou os olhos com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. E quase teve um ataque e saiu correndo quando este o convidou para almoçarem juntos... Lá ele estava mais novo e tinha nos olhos um brilho sonhador que o encantara. Era manso e calmo, com uma voz que faria um leão adormecer. A melodia do canto do tibetano era de invejável beleza. E nunca soube se havia se apaixonado primeiro por seus olhos ou por sua voz.

_You are the air that I breath._

_You're the ground beneath my feet._

_When did I stop believing?_

Após a quarta tentativa de reanimação Saga ordenou uma pausa. E houve um terrível momento de tensão que fez Shaka sentir-se fraco. Arregalou os olhos e murmurou sentido.

- Mu... – Todos na sala viraram os olhos para o médico que tinha a pior expressão esculpida no rosto. Era algo que mesclava desespero e dor. Ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra e até Saga respeitou o momento. – MU! – Falou mais alto permitindo-se chorar. As lágrimas queimavam como fogo em brasa. O coração explodira e queria saltar do peito, fugir de tudo o que estava sendo obrigado a sentir. E o peso da culpa e do remorso o invadiu. – Não... Por favor... – Se aproximou e todos se afastaram rapidamente. A sala inteira estava derramando lágrimas de pena... Em silêncio.

_Cause I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face._

_I am staggered by your beauty,_

_Your unassuming grace._

_And I feel my heart_

_Falling into place._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_I can't hide_

_Now hear my confession._

_Hear my confession_

Não vivia sem Mu. Não era _nada_ sem aquele homem. Ele era a razão de todas as escolhas feitas em vida, era a razão de continuar lutando para salvar um mundo das dores... Mas se não conseguia cuidar de quem amava como deveria, como iria cuidar das outras pessoas? Procurou a mão ainda quente de seu amor e levou a boca para beijar, fitando-o. Fechou os olhos com força depois... Aquilo... Não... Estava... Acontecendo!

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Abriu os olhos surpreso e atento. As cabeças se voltaram para os monitores que apontavam que o coração voltara a bater. Shaka ficou pelo menos cinco segundos admirando o corpo que buscava ar com dificuldade. Até que Saga reagiu e o tirou dali para que pudessem terminar os cuidados necessários. O loiro abraçou-se a uma das enfermeiras e decidiu chorar antes que explodisse, porém agora era de alívio... _E jurou que iria passar o natal com Mu. Todos eles. Sem exceção. Durantes anos... Séculos... Milênios! Jamais aquilo tornaria a se repetir._

**-x-x-x-x-**

Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia noite e Afrodite corria com o peru na mão ensandecidamente para o caixa do supermercado com um afoito Milo carregando duas enormes caixas de bebidas atrás de si. Tom já estava no estacionamento com os presentes dentro do carro totalmente impaciente. Os Gêmeos, Camus e Hyoga já estavam no apartamento arrumando a mesa para a ceia e faltavam dois minutos para o relógio gritar quando o italiano tomou as ruas de Nova York, vazias, na direção daquela maldita noite natalina.

Afogueados e com os semblantes vermelhos, foram recebidos à porta por um adorável Saga que os chutou para dentro e fechou a porta.

- Eles já estão chegando! Todo mundo ao redor da árvore! – Gritava Afrodite para desgosto dos presentes. Estava morto de felicidade e tirou a garrafa de cerveja da mão de Tom e o empurrou para o lado dos outros, sob xingamentos e protestos. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e quase derrubaram a árvore de natal quando a porta se abriu.

Shaka e Mu entraram de mãos dadas e tinham o olhar mais lindo e apaixonado para o outro. O Tibetano tinha roupas leves, o braço direito engessado e a cabeça enrolada com gaze, além de parecer um pouco abatido; mas estava bem o suficiente com seu amor médico a cuidar de si não somente com remédios, mas com carinhos e beijos. Shaka vestia um lindíssimo terno escuro e parecia um intelectual com os olhos azuis ocultos sob lentes de grau, os óculos com armação sutil e elegante. E tímido e medroso, um tibetanozinho ruivo agarrado na mão de Shaka e oculto atrás do indiano. Piscou seus olhinhos curiosos e se assustou com aquele bando de homens grandes gritando um sonoro "**Feliz Natal!**".

Assim que a porta foi fechada e Mu ficava atônito com todos os amigos presentes sob as risadas de Shaka, este ergue no colo o mais novo membro da família Indeever de apenas três anos de idade.

- Digam olá para nosso filho Kiki! – E o garoto agarrado ao pai e morto de vergonha.

- Meu deus! Que gracinha! – Exclamou Afrodite como sempre e já foi cutucar o ruivinho bonitinho que assustado com os paparicos, começou a chorar.

- ÊÊÊ Loiro! – Reclamou Tom afastando o namorado de perto. – Não é assim que se faz com os pequenos! É assim... – E estendeu um pirulito roubado dos enfeites ao redor oferecendo com um sorrisinho simpático. O garoto analisou e sorriu contente, aceitando.

- Como assim? – Murmurou Afrodite emburrado fazendo todos rirem.

- Então vocês demoraram por causa do garoto? Foram buscá-lo? – Indagou Milo observando com olhar típico de tio estraga-filhos-alheios.

- Basicamente. Porém paramos para comprar alguns remédios para Mu... – Respondeu Shaka sorrindo e acariciando a cabecinha do filho, enquanto caminhava com ele por entre o povão e ia olhar o que aprontaram na sua casa. Ficou totalmente em choque. – Foram vocês? De última hora? – E foi quando notou as músicas, os sons, os cheiros e o gigante "_Merry __Christmas my Love." _na parede da sala.

- Na realidade loiro... – Disse um Kanon sacana e morto de vontade de fazer o pobrezinho se debulhar em lágrimas. – Foi Mu. Só montamos a mesa da ceia mesmo.

O casal trocou olhares e o tibetano sorriu como quem dizia 'não foi nada', enquanto ficava corado de vergonha.

- Não precisava... – Murmurou sentido e profundamente agradecido.

- Admita que você foi um idiota e tudo será resolvido. – Insistiu Kanon.

- Kanon! – Repreendeu Saga fazendo cara feia.

- Mas dessa vez ele tem razão... – Manifestou Camus em defesa de Kanon ao lado de Milo e o filho adolescente do casal: Hyoga. Ele e Kiki se olharam curiosos.

- Isso ai! Vai Shaka! – Alfinetou Tom. Afrodite deu-lhe um tapinha de amor que fez o italiano reclamar.

- Gente, não precisa... – Socorreu Mu aproximando-se do marido e beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. Kiki tocou os rostos dos pais e riu. Todos riram. – Eu já sei que ele é um idiota, mas ele prometeu nunca mais fazer isso e passar todos os natais conosco.

- Eba! Comida grátis pela eternidade final do ano na casa dos Indeever! – Provocou Milo em risadas recebendo um olhar reprovador de Camus.

- Vamos comer! – Chamou Kanon já cutucando o peru na mesa e levando um empurrão de Saga. – Que é? To com fome!  
A ceia passou agradável e gostosa entre risadas, brincadeiras e provocações. E ao início da madrugada quando todos foram embora e Kiki estava adormecido em sua nova cama, o casal colocou no topo da árvore de natal a estrelinha que o tibetano comprara e se olharam sorrindo. O dia agora representava não a promessa do nascimento de Cristo, mas a promessa de um eterno amor; **um amor que sempre colocaria aquela maldita estrelinha dourada no topo da árvore de natal**.

_**Feliz Natal!**_

* * *

_**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem suas opiniões! Eu sei que ficou Angst demais, pesado demais para a época... Mas eu não resisto a um bom drama  
Um beijo!**_


End file.
